TMM Big Brother
by lostkitty91
Summary: all the TMM charecters get to enter the big brother house! in this fanfic you review who u want in and who you want out! read inside for more info
1. Chapter 1

Ok I had to start another fanfic and this is it! TMM BIG BROTHER!

Vote which character you want to go in the big brother house and state why as well!

When 4 different characters have been reviewed ill put them into the house for the first time and see how they react to each other!

Ill keep asking for 4 each time till I have 12 in the house then that's when the fun begins…

Please review! This could be a lot of fun!

Review! Review! Review!

He he many things could happen in the house of madness….


	2. doors open!

**Okay finally the doors to the TMM big brother house can open!**

**Woo! Anyway I'd better go escort the first housemate (opens limo and Ryou steps out)**

**Host (me): why hello Ryou what made you agree to this?**

**Ryou: I don't know. I just felt like it.**

**Host: its because Ichigo may be coming in isn't it?**

**Ryou: why would I be bothered about that? (Blushes deeply)**

**Host: hmmm… anyway off you go. **

**(Suddenly he is attacked by crazy fangirls)**

**Host: oh poo! Guards!**

**(Ryou eventually escapes into the house)**

**Host: and the next one is…. Ichigo!**

**(Ichigo walks out of the limo and all TMM fans go ' nyaa!')**

**host: calm down its just a catchphrase.**

**Ichigo: hi!**

**HOST: this is so cool nyaa!!!**

**Ichigo: huh?**

**Host: erm nothing… welcome to the house!**

**(She walks in and screams when she sees Ryou.)**

**Host: they'll get on fiiine.**

**(Limo drives in and Masaya walks out.)**

**Crowd: boooooo! (They throw rubbish.)**

**Host: yeah boo you too! **

**Masaya: im sorry if I upset you but it's certainly not an excuse to litter….**

**Host: yak yak yak get in the house gay boy.**

**Masaya: you wait. My mum will find out about this.**

**(Enters the house.)**

**(Ryou fangirls, Kish fangirls and the Host all fold their arms.)**

**Host: I tell you whoever nominates him will be on my best character list…**

**Crowd: next housemate!**

**Host: oh yeah. My duty.**

**(Out walks Kish.)**

**Host: oh god.**

**Kish: konnichiwa.**

**HOST: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kish: what?**

**Host: you!!!!!!!!!**

**Kish: (smirks) ahh I see you're one of my fangirls.**

**Host: mmm yeah…**

**Director: excuse me Host you're meant to let him in….**

**Host: oh do I have to.**

**(Director nods.)**

**Host: ok. Welcome to the house cutie.**

**Kish: huh**

**(Shuts him in.)**

**Host: phew. Now lets see how the first four housemates are getting on!**

**(IN THE HOUSE.)**

**Ichigo: im so glad youre in here too Masaya!**

**Masaya: I love you Ichigo**

**Ryou and Kish: URGGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Ichigo: hey!!!**

**Ryou: get a room.**

**Kish: yeah what he said. But instead get in the room with me.**

**Ichigo: shut up Kish (blushes)**

**Kish: ahh my little koneko loves me really.**

**Masaya: leave her alone.**

**Kish: who asked you nature boy.**

**Masaya: ……**

**Ryou: bunch of losers.**

**Ichigo: I wish you two weren't in here. You're ruining it for Masaya.**

**Ryou: he's the one who ruins stuff.**

**Kish: yes Ichigo he ruined our relationship.**

**Ichigo: we never had one you jerk!**

**Kish: that's what you say…**

**Ryou: seriously mate why would she like an alien like you anyway?**

**Kish: hey! Its not like she likes you either!**

**Ryou: that would be a nightmare if she did.**

**Masaya: you two should stop talking about Ichigo its disrespectful and….**

**Ryou +Kish: SHUT UP!**

**Masaya: don't have to be so rude. (Starts to cry.)**

**Ichigo: aww? Are they picking on you?**

**Masaya: they're SO mean!!!**

**Ryou: how old is he again Ichigo?**

**Kish: about five…**

**Masaya runs out in strop.**

**Ryou: there he goes.**

**Kish: what shall we do now kitten?**

… **Host: that's events so far how will the next four react? Find out in the next episode of big brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The TMM version!**


	3. next four crazies!

_**Host**_**: Welcome back to the next episode of TMM big brother a lot has been going on between the first four housemates. I wonder what it will be like when we increase the number of housemates to… EIGHT!**

Limo drives in.)

Host: ooh I wonder who this could be…wh..What!

(Is shocked at loads of bodyguards getting out of the limo including a guy with diamonds.)

Host: who could this be???

Director: it says so on your contestant list…

Host: I KNOW! You think you're so great don't you? Stupid director.

Director: I was the one who hired you.

Host: I love you. Anyway…(to housemate.) WELCOME TO THE HOUSE!

Mint: yep I KNOW you've said that to every housemate.

Host: yeah…. Anyway step in.

Mint: I'd prefer it that you would refer to me as Mademoiselle Mint.(escorts follow her.)

Host: they can't go in the house with you!

Mint: such vulgar behaviour…

(Walks in.)

Host: great. She's out of my sight.

Director: Host has to watch what they say….

Host: can I strangle you?

Director: (**sigh) **welcome the next housemate.

Host: FINE POO PANTS!

(Zakuro steps out of the limo.)

(Paparazzi crowd around her.)

Host: stop it you poos! Have you seen that film Paparazzi? This dude gets revenge on your guys… I could do that.

(Paparazzi run away in fright.)

Host: sorry about that Zakuro please make your way to the house.

Zakuro: thank you.

(She walks in to the sound of Mint exclaiming ' Onee-chan!!!')

Host: poor zakuro.

Director: ….

Host: DON'T SPEAK!

Director: I wasn't going to…

Host: oh… NEXT HOUSEMATE EVERYONE!!!

(Lettuce steps out of limo smiling nervously.)

Host: welcome to TMM big brother.

Lettuce: thankyou very much.

Host: would you like to enter the house now?

Lettuce: yes thankyou!

(She walks to the door but trips over the step as everyone cheers.)

Lettuce: GOMEN NASAI!!!

Host: don't worry its ok!!

(Lettuce enters the house embarrassed.)

Host: aww she's embarrassed hopefully the next housemate will cheer her up.

(Out steps Pie.)

Host: LETTUCEXPIE!!!!

Pie: huhhhhh!?

Host: nothing. Im surprised to see you here why did you choose this contest?

Pie: to see how these silly humans live.

Host: but you don't think EVERY human is silly do u?

Pie: I would like to enter the house now.

Host: fine. Hehe.

(He enters.)

**OKAY now its time to see how the housemates are getting on!!!**

(In house.)

Mint: im so glad you're here Onee-chan. (hugs Zakuro.)

Zakuro: ummm

Pie: why are you staring at me wolf-girl?

Zakuro: I am not.

Mint: of COURSE you weren't Zakuro.

Kish: no offence.. But I don't feel comfortable seeing lesbian relationships.

Ichigo: shut up Kish you've upset Masaya already.

Ryou: always Masaya…

Ichigo: s'cuse me?

Ryou: nothing…

Kish: Ichigo you have to share a bed with me imagine that!

Ichigo: NANI? (Cat ears pop out.)

Pie: grow up Kish

Kish: aww you're no fun Pie pie.

Pie: don't call me that!

Lettuce: sumimasen…

(Everyone turns to her.)

Lettuce: where's the loo?

Pie: through that door there.

Lettuce: thanks…ARGH! (Trips over Pies legs.)

Pie: oh! Are you all right?

Lettuce: GOMEN NASAI.

Pie: its OK don't worry bout it.

Zakuro: im going to get some food.

(Makes her way to the kitchen.)

Mint: ONEE-CHAN!

OKAY! **Next time 12 housemates will be in the house and that's when the real fun begins!**

**First person to review this chapter will be put in charge of the first deadly task to set the housemates! I'll contact you when this time comes!!**

**Come back next time on TMM big brother!**

**(End broadcast.)**


End file.
